The present invention relates to a motor vehicle window seal assembly, and more particularly, to a modular window seal assembly incorporating a fixed window and configured to operably engage a moveable window.
Numerous vehicles, including sedans and minivans, have a fixed window and a moveable window, typically located, in a rear side door. The fixed window usually has a triangular shape and the moveable window typically has a rectangular shape.
The smaller fixed window is often referred to as a vent window, fixed window or fixed vent, and is usually required to avoid interference between the moveable window and the rear wheel well, when the moveable window is lowered. That is, by placing the larger rectangular moveable window forward of the fixed window, the larger moveable window can be completely lowered to a fully open position, while the fixed vent window does not detract from visibility of the driver or passengers.
As the moveable window slides upwardly and downwardly adjacent the fixed window, the molding or trim surrounding the fixed window must include a track or channel along a forward edge for slidable engagement with the moveable window. The resulting seal structure thus includes a portion between the two windows, as well as a portion extending outwardly to overlap an outer surface of the fixed window and the moveable window along adjacent edges.
Traditionally, a rear window seal assembly, that can accommodate the fixed window and the moveable window, is constructed of numerous parts, which must be tightly sealed to each other and the vehicle, to prevent water leakage or wind noise. The large number of channels, fasteners and seals typically implemented in the window seal assembly increases the potential for undesirable appearance or failure of functionality. While additional clips and fasteners have been proposed to facilitate securement of the seal assembly to the vehicle, the additional clips and fasteners increase cost of materials as well as increase cost for installation. In addition, a substantial portion of the weatherseal weight is due to the use of metal reinforcement in the weatherseal. It has been found that a substantial portion, even as much as 20% to 50% of weatherseal weight can be attributed to metal reinforcement or carriers typically employed in the weatherseal. As reduced weight provides increased fuel efficiency, there is a need to reduce the weight of the weatherseal.
In prior weatherseal constructions, a variety of materials have been used, such as thermoplastics, thermosets and metal. While each of these materials is separately recyclable, the construction of prior weatherseals has precluded economically viable separation of the various constituents for recycling.
Therefore, a need exists for a window seal assembly that can accommodate the spectrum of required seal functions, while providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The need further exists for the seal assembly to reduce installation time and complexity, thereby reducing installation costs. There is also a need to overcome the obstacles to recycling as presented by the traditional use of rubber, plastic and metal combinations within a given weatherseal.
The present vehicular window seal assembly incorporates a plurality of seal channels into a single seal assembly, wherein the single seal assembly can be readily installed in a vehicle. In addition, the present vehicular window seal assembly can be constructed of materials that are readily recovered and recycled from the seal assembly. In particular, configurations of the present invention can allow for economic recycling of thermoplastic components, as well separation of thermoplastic components from thermoset components upon completion of a useful life of the weatherseal.
In one configuration, the modular window seal assembly, includes a B-pillar; a header connected to the B-pillar; a division bar connected to the B-pillar; and a glass encapsulation connected to at least one of the header and the division bar, wherein the B-pillar, the header, the glass encapsulation and the division bar are free of a structural metal carrier. In a further construction, the elements of the window seal assembly are integrally connected, and can incorporate a fixed window.
In a further configuration, the division bar is constructed to be disposed between a fixed window and a moveable window, wherein the division bar includes a rigid polymeric material, including but not limited to thermoplastics, thermoplastic elastomers (TPEs) and thermoplastic vulcanizates (TPVs) or combinations thereof, forming an H shaped profile, free of a structural metal, the profile defining a first U-shaped channel sized to operably receive or engage the fixed window and a second U-shaped channel sized to operably receiver or engage a peripheral edge of the moveable window, and at least one flexible or deflectable sealing lip for contacting the moveable window. It is understood the sealing lip can be formed of an overlay layer of a relatively soft olefinic elastomer or thermoplastic including thermoplastic elastomers. The overlay layer can include sealing lips for contacting the moveable window, and be formed concurrently with the H-profile. In one construction, the H-profile includes a flexible hinge between one of the legs of the H-profile and a cross piece. Thus, by forming the window seal assembly and particularly the division bar, to be free of structural metals, the present assembly has a significantly reduced weight, and enhances recyclability. With respect to recycling, the body of the window seal assembly can be formed entirely of reprocessable thermoplastics, or can be formed in conjunction with a thermoset insert having sufficient resiliency as a sealing lip, wherein the insert can be economically removed to allow recycling of the thermoplastic materials. Alternatively, the window seal assembly can be formed of a thermoplastic, such as thermoplastic elastomer, body with a thermoplastic elastomer insert forming the sealing member, wherein separation of the insert is not required prior to recycling.
It is also contemplated the window seal assembly can be coextruded of two, or more, thermoplastic materials such as thermoplastic elastomers, as an integral construction, thereby reducing subsequent assembling steps associated with insert constructions.
In a further configuration, the H-profile is formed with the legs in a substantially parallel orientation, and the sealing lips are incorporated into a separately formed insert. The insert is retained within one of the channels of the H-profile to locate the sealing lips relative to the moveable window.